


i'm taking my time

by thebrobecks



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Group chat, KIK, M/M, Memes, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobecks/pseuds/thebrobecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a gay as frick group chat fic. Expect a lot of memes, bad grammar, references, and innappropriate jokes (because that's all i know). Probably going to add more characters as this goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cheetos are Drugged

**_spaceboy_ added _screamingukulele, caprisun, caprisunfucker, memefucker, stumpy, xvx, trohdude_ to the group chat **

**_spaceboy_ changed the chat name to What Is Up My Dudes, It Sure Has Been A Tuesday**

_spaceboy:_ what is up my dudes it sure has been a tuesday

_caprisun:_ josh what the fuck

_screamingukulele:_ josh its not even a tuesday

_screamingukulele:_ its a h*cking thursday

_trohdude:_ club going up

_xvx:_ Joe stop

_trohdude:_ on a thursday

_memefucker:_ GUYS I JUST SAW A REALLY CUTE GUY OH MY GOD

_stumpy:_ Where I wanna see him

_memefucker:_ **[Image Attached (It is a rare Patrick selfie.)]**

_stumpy:_ ...

_stumpy:_ Pete thats a picture of me

_memefucker:_ I KNOW YOURE A REALLY CUTE GUY

_stumpy:_ Is that your way of asking me out

_memefucker:_ hhahah, no,,, totaly not asking u otu,,,, hahhahhh

_stumpy:_ You already asked me out 5 months ago

_memefucker:_  ya

_caprisunfucker:_ wow

_caprisunfucker:_ and they say romance is dead

_spaceboy:_ romance IS dead

_caprisun:_ wow josh lighten up damn

_screamingukulele:_ holy frick brendon stop fricking cursing what the h*ck there are CHILDREN HERE

_caprisun:_ what children

_screamingukulele:_ ME

_screamingukulele:_ AND JOSH

_screamingukulele:_ ME AND JOSH ARE THE CHILDREN I MUST SHIELD HIS EARS FROM THIS PROFANITY

_spaceboy:_ tyler im 18. u are 18. the only children here is brendon

_trohdude:_ im a children too

_xvx:_ Where did Pete and Patrick go

_caprisun:_ bet u 10 bucks they r making out as we speak

_stumpy:_ bet u 40 tht ur gay ass is w dallon right fucking now

_trohdude:_ pete get off patrick's phone

_stumpy:_ **[Image Attached (It is a picture of Patrick sitting next to Pete on a bed, obviously taken from Pete's phone.)]** im not on patricks phone

_stumpy:_ PETE WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF MY FUCKING ACCOUNT

_stumpy:_ hehehehhehehehehe

_xvx:_ What the heck is happening

_stumpy:_ I DONT KNOW

_stumpy:_ **[Image Attached (It is a blurry picture. Pete's terrified face and Patrick's hands are clearly visible.)]**

_caprisunfucker:_ as the most responsible adult here i must take charge. peter get ur gay ass off patricks account b4 i get my gay ass to ur house

_stumpy:_ n O jjr24jfa

_spaceboy:_ u ok

_stumpy:_ I got him off my account

_memefucker:_ Now I'm on his

_memefucker:_ damit trick

_caprisunfucker:_ ok u asked for it im coming over right now

_memefucker:_ How did you get over here so fast what the hell

_caprisunfucker:_ um

_caprisun:_ he started telling me too many dick jokes so i told him to get the fuck out so he was already on his way over to your house

_screamingukulele:_ that's rude i thought u were boyfriends boyfriends r not supposed to kick each other out of the house

_caprisun:_ i didn't kick him out i told him to get out if he was thinking of telling me more dick jokes

_caprisun:_ also dallon where the fuck did you get all those dick jokes

_caprisun:_ its mildly concerning

_caprisunfucker:_ ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_caprisun:_ what are you implying here

_caprisunfucker:_ i gotg them from ur personaltiy

_spaceboy:_ HOLY SHIT

_spaceboy:_ ROASTEEEEEEDDDDD

_caprisun:_ are u saying that i act like a dick

_caprisunfucker:_ no

_caprisunfucker:_ im saying that u r a dick

_spaceboy:_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

_screamingukulele:_ josh ur the only one that finds this funny

_spaceboy:_ tyler ur literally laughing right this fricking momemnt

_screamingukulele_ : no im not

_spaceboy:_ im sitting next to u

_screamingukulele:_ no ur not

_spaceboy:_ get back on the couch right this instant young man

_screamingukulele:_ why r u acting like my mom

_spaceboy:_ ;)

_stumpy:_ Um Brendon did Dallon tell you the 12 inch pianist joke too

_caprisun:_ WHAT

_caprisun:_ DALLON WHY THE FUCK DID YOU START WITH THAT ONE ITS FUCKING TERRIBLE

_caprisun:_ IM BREAKING UP W U

_spaceboy:_ drama!!!!!!!

_screamingukulele:_ romance!!

_spaceboy and screamingukulele (at the same time):_ BLOODSHED!!

_trohdude:_ how did u guys do that at the same time also what the fuck

_spaceboy:_ **[Image Attached (It is a picture of a robot in hot pink boots doing a split and looking, honestly, fabulous.)]**

_trohdude:_ ....

_trohdude:_ well guess ur not gonna explain that then

_spaceboy:_ nope

_xvx:_ Did I just hear Brendon and Dallon screaming at each other

_memefucker:_ yes

_memefucker:_ OH GOD

_stumpy:_ DON'T DO THAT ON THE C OU CH

_screamingukulele:_ WHY ARE YOU ON HERE INSTEAD OF GETTING THEM OFF YOUR FUCKING COUCH

_memefucker:_ THIS COUCH WAS NOT A FUCKING COUCH

_memefucker:_ UNTIL NOW

_memefucker:_ NOW IT IS A FUCKING COUCH

_stumpy:_ MY EYES ARE BURNING

_stumpy:_  ANDY CAN WE STAY AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT

  _xvx:_ Sure

_xvx:_ Joe is here though

_memefucker:_ does he have that good weed

_memefucker:_ after seeing that sin i need it

_xvx:_ Pete you know that I do not allow drugs in this household

_trohdude:_ don worry peet i gotchu

_trohdude:_ i laced the cheetos

_xvx:_ With what??????

_xvx:_ Where did you get Cheetos and why did you lace them with drugs

_xvx:_ How do you even do that

_trohdude:_ um idk

_xvx:_ ...

_xvx:_ Joe you put powdered sugar on the Cheetos

_trohdude:_ yes

_memefucker:_ FUCK YESSSSSS IM LITERALLY AT UR HOUSE NOW GIMME THAT GOOD SHIT

_stumpy:_ You guys are weird.


	2. TRIGGERED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tringered

_trohdude_ : hey guys dont u hate it when a fic author abandons their fics like cmon man thats not fair 

 _spaceboy_ : triggered

 _screamingukulele_ : triggered

 _stumpy_ : Triggered

 _memefucker_ : triggered

 _xvx_ : Triggered

 _caprisunfucker_ : triggered

 _caprisun_ : triggered

 _caprisun_ : i get dressed in the morning, triggered. i take a shower, i'm triggered. i get in the car, i'm triggered. i look in this chat, i'm triggered. i go for a walk, i'm triggered. i read a book, triggered. i leave my house, i'm triggered. i sit in my room all day, i'm triggered. i look at my thin, beautiful sisters and i'm triggered, and, i just, can't get away from it. i feel, at this point, there's nothing i can do. i can't, make my sisters go away. i eat and i'm triggered but if i don't eat i'm triggered and it feels like a losing situation. it's just, it's a hot mess. it's a hot mess. there i was thinking it was just me that had a problem but turns out it's the air conditioning that's sexist. ATHEISM FOREVER! HITLER WAS A CHRISTIAN! HITLER WAS A PRACTICING CATHOLIC! IM!!!!!! TRIGGERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _trohdude_ : i

 _trohdude_ : im triggered too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me saying that this fic is Officially Done and will never be updated again. you probably already knew that. hA.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, with a fic that is literally one giant shitpost. O well.   
> Also, idk when I'll update Stranger Creatures again, or if I'll even update it again at all. I've lost interest in that story (sorry for the like three of you that were interested in it. I simply don't know how to get to the actual plot and I'm going to use that stupid but honest excuse—school has been kicking my ass, and in the time I'm not doing schoolwork, I'm reading fanfic, drawing, or I'm wasting my life on tumblr.   
> In this fic everyone lives pretty close to each other, like a 5 minute walk at most. And yes, Joe did put powdered sugar on the Cheetos. I've never actually tried that can somebody please try it and tell me what it tastes like. Please.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The multy fandom groupchat OR: When the bandom and phandom collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187510) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
